Keeper
by Writing On The Walls
Summary: 101 reasons why I love you. Akuroku. Zemyx. 40/101
1. Chapter 1

1. Zexion loved the way Demyx's eyes would always light up whenever he saw a rainbow, and how he would babble excitedly about how, one day, he would find the end of one.

2. Roxas loved the way Axel talked about the future, as if they actually had one. As if they would stay together, forever.

3. Demyx loved the way that Zexion would listen to his farfetched plans (no matter how ridiculous), and how he tried to hide it by pretending to read a novel.

4. Axel loved the way Roxas would spend hours hunched over paper, writing lines and lines of Kanji. And the way he would pout and curse after realising he'd made a mistake originally, and had to start over again.

5. Zexion loved the look of child-like joy Demyx gave him, when he handed him a bouquet of balloons.

6. Roxas loved the way Axel would always conveniently forget to bring his umbrella when he knew it was going to be raining. Axel loved the way Roxas would pout because his arms were too short to hold his over Axel's head.

7. Axel loved the way that Roxas kept all the little things he'd given him, (candy wrappers, ice-cream sticks, broken necklaces and bouncy balls) in a tiny box under his bed, with his name scribbled on the side.

8. Zexion loved the way Demyx acted in candy shops. His eyes would grow wide and his mouth would water, and he would blow all his hard earned munny in a second. (He also loved the way he would taste like cherries and grape and apples for weeks afterwards.)

9. Roxas loved the way Axel could be a complete pervert, but somehow totally sweet at the same time.

10. Zexion loved the way that, when it rained, Demyx would run outside and dance excitedly whilst everyone else ducked for cover.

11. Demyx loved the way that, no matter what the situation, that when Zexion held him, he felt completely safe.

12. Axel loved the way that Roxas would try for hours to beat a song on guitar hero, and how much he would sulk after Demyx came along and beat it first try.

13. Demyx loved the way that sometimes, when he was reading, Zexion would let him curl up next to him and the words of the book would be whispered softly into his ear.

14. Axel loved the way that Roxas would stammer and blush whenever Axel made fun of his silky Sea-Salt Ice-cream boxers.

15. Roxas loved the way that, no matter how much bigger they were, Axel's hands fit perfectly with his own.

16. Axel loved the way that Roxas slept with a stuffed heartless, even though he was much too old for that kind of thing. He loved it even more, how Roxas thought he didn't know.

17. Demyx loved the way that Zexion laughed. It was a strange sound, that he rarely heard. But sometimes, when Demyx did something particularly stupid, the foreign, yet beautiful sound would escape from Zexion's lips before he could stop it. It always brightened up Demyx's week.

18. Axel loved Roxas' eyes; how they reminded him of the vast, empty ocean and the endless sky. And the way that light reflected off them seemed to be dancing.

19. Roxas loved the way Axel would sit with him for hours upon the clock tower, doing nothing more then eating ice-cream, laughing, or sitting in a comfortable silence. Moments like that were just too perfect.

20. Zexion loved the way that Demyx made him pretend he had a heart. Sometimes, he even believed him.

-

So here's the first 20 drabblethings. Aiming for 101, obviously. I'm sure they're all going to be Akuroku or Zemyx based. I own nothing of course, though I wish I did ! O: Reviews? Please & Thankyou :]


	2. Chapter 2

21. Zexion loved the way Demyx would refuse to stop swining on his chair, and the way he would squeal like a girl when it toppled over.

22. Demyx loved the way Zexion took everything so seriously. Even a simple thing like hugging was 'serious business,' and had to be approached as such.

23. Roxas loved the way Axel would draw their name's in hearts when he was bored. _Axel+Roxas, Axel+Roxas.._

24. Axel loved the way Roxas couldn't draw, but insisted on doing so anyway.

25. Demyx loved the way Zexion's hair fell out of his face when he slept, and the way he would blush and stutter when he woke up to big, blue, staring eyes.

26. Zexion loved the way Demyx would scribble with his pens when they didn't work, and how he cried out in frustration when the page tore in half.

27. Roxas loved the way Axel would get self conscious when anyone mentioned his strange birthmarks, and how he would go to great lengths to cover them up sometimes.

28. Zexion loved the way Demyx would absentmindedly scribble 'Zex' on top of his work rather then his own name.

29. Demyx loved the way Zexion's eye lingered upon him (He pretended he didn't notice, but he always did).

30. Roxas loved how Axel would text him pointless things- 'i just ate a muesli bar, yum!', 'my pencil snapped, damnit,' 'i miss you!' It reminded him that Axel was always thinking about him.

31. Axel loved the way Roxas took super special care to get ready for their dates, and how he always came out looking flustered, but otherwise the same as always.

32. Zexion loved the way Demyx cried during the Wizard of Oz, because he simply could not imagine how awful the Tinman must feel, not having a heart.

33. Demyx loved how Zexion's favourite color was pink, but how he flat out denied it, until Demyx admitted it was his aswell.

34. Demyx loved the way he could use his dark portals to sneak up on Zexion, and how he always half-heartedly scolded him afterwards.

35. Axel loved the way Roxas wrote everything in red pen, because he claimed it reminded him of Axel.

36. Zexion loved the way Demyx concentrated on typing accurately when speaking to him online, even though he claimed it to be much too much effort most of the time.

37. Roxas loved the way Axel still apologized for making him drop his apple flavoured lollypop in third grade.

38. Zexion loved the way Demyx moaned his name, and how he would always deny having done so afterwards.

39. Demyx loved the way, that when Zexion was concentrating really hard, his tongue would poke out from the corner of his mouth.

40. Axel loved the way that Roxas insisted on getting his ear pieced, after he offhandedly mentioned he found it attractive.

-

And here's chapter two :D Hope it's enjoyable, and if you liked it, hated it, whatever, please review! I'd love to hear your comments.


End file.
